


And You, Sir, Are No Bruce Wayne

by Giglet



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Microfic, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's house must cost a fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You, Sir, Are No Bruce Wayne

Enlightenment came to Danny when he saw Steve McGarrett smirking from behind the wheel of a sleek black convertible. Steve's expression wasn't an "I own this, and therefore my dick is bigger than yours" smirk or even the wannabe "I'm pretending that I own this". It was the infinitely more infuriating smirk of, "yeah, _I could own this if I wanted to_ , but my dick is already bigger than yours" by a man who voluntarily drove a gas-guzzling pickup truck around the mostly-paved streets of the island.

It had taken a while for Danny to realize that Steve was rich. He hadn't had the context, before, to figure out what a nice house and yard right on the water cost on the island. And he'd figured: okay, cop dad, seaman grand-dad, those jobs paid well enough to live, but not enough to buy a mansion in Hawaii. Or even in New Jersey. Steve's family had money, and had had it for years. And everyone was so used to it that nobody had thought to mention it to the mainlander.

What it came down to was this: Steve thought he was Batman. Most of the island seemed to think he was Batman, but that was where they were woefully wrong. Because see, yes, Batman's parents has also died violently, Batman was also a bad-ass who used all the high-tech toys he could get to terrorize criminals. So far so good.

But where they were wrong was that Batman had Bruce Wayne. Mild-mannered playboy. And see, Steve didn't have a secret identity. It was all intensity, all the time, always on the job or just a phone call away from it. If he'd been a friend in New Jersey, Danny would have sent him to an island holiday, but as it was... if a guy who likes Hawaii can't relax here, then where can you send him that's any better? Baseball training camp, maybe? The moon?

And, okay, so Steve didn't have a Batcave either. That made sense: he lived by the ocean, caves would flood.

On reflection, though, Danny wasn't going to bet that Steve didn't have a secret sea cave. It would come with a Bat-sub. There was probably a secret entrance under the house. He'd check next time he was over.


End file.
